


Pidge's Admission

by giveion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, i haven't finished season 7 yet, time to water my plance for the first time in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveion/pseuds/giveion
Summary: "It's beautiful.""It's not a sunset, Pidge.""You're right. A billion sunsets just happen every day."---In which Pidge acknowledges her defeat.





	Pidge's Admission

There’s something magnetic in the way a wide range of warm hues form a tranquil gradient as the sun slowly finds itself on the horizon. Just after the cheers of the relieved citizens at the defeat of all the evils the Earth has faced, the city shifts into a peaceful silence. An unspoken agreement among all the fighters, the survivors—to take in the win they have managed to acquire.

Katie gingerly settles on firm ground, away from the rubble that litters the streets. She watches the blazing star from a distance, a satisfied tug pulling at her lips.

It’s finally over.

The sound of movement draws her gaze away from the scene, and she makes eye contact with the source. The pilot of the red lion, her friend, Lance McClain, stands there, sending her a tired yet content smile. Her heart wrenches at the sight, but this time, she won’t pull away from the electric lure of his countenance. She won’t push past the intensity of her bottled feelings any longer.

She smiles back instead.

And the way his face lights up at her response engraves itself into her memories.

It isn’t awkward. It isn’t like those obligatory situations wherein communication is a crucial element in establishing social bonds.

Lance inches closer to Katie as he sits down beside her, legs stretched out and arms supporting his weight as he leans back to look at the scene in front of them.

She doesn’t ignore the loud thumps in her chest.

She lets out a heavy breath. Lance looks at her profile.

“I take it back, Lance.”

He stares at her, confused.

“Take what back?”

Katie tilts her head to meet his curious expression. She smiles widely.

“The sunset really is beautiful.”

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/SOGOtbt)

—————

His eyes grow bigger, his jaw drops.

And a warm feeling soon creeps up into his chest–

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good writer, but I've been shirking on watering my Plance in the art department! That is why my conscience has fumbled for an alternative--thus the existence of this fic! I've only been in this fandom for about two weeks and haven't settled just yet, but I hope to get along with everybody!


End file.
